Let's Burn Our Dreams Into The Skyline
by Cela Fille
Summary: -"Because an old Strokes song, sparklers, and a midsummer's night was all they needed to be together..." ::oneshot:: MassiexTodd


**for once, i have nothing to say. except that this is my first tassie, so i'm sorry if it sucks xP **

**

* * *

**

~ * ~

**l e t ' s **. _b u r n _. o u r . d r e a m s . i n t o. _t h e _. **s k y l i n e**

~ * ~

The annual Block Fourth of July gala was coveted as _the _social event of the year. Well, perhaps not 'year', but as far as the summer social calender went, it was the one party that you would rather jump off the edge of the Grand Canyon than miss. Complete with a large gazebo strung with white lights, paper lanterns and American flags, the crystalline Olympic-sized pool filled with Westchester's richest teens laughing, soaking each other with water guns and whacking one another with water noodles, and of course, Chris Plovert's stock of (illegal for fire hazard reasons, but no one seemed to care) festive sparklers, even the haughtiest inhabitants of the the finer parts of Westchester county would agree that it was the place to be.

_Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue..._

"Great party, Mass!" Alicia Rivera struggled through the group of high schoolers dancing to "Love Drunk" by Boys like Girls that was blaring through the outdoor speakers. She lifted her slightly sweaty raven-haired locks into a high ponytail and absently brushed her side bangs out of her wide, innocent (although they were anything _but_) eyes and smiled angelically. Dylan Marvil appeared at her side, one hand clutching a plastic cup filled with pink lemonade and bobbed her head to the beat of her favorite alternative band's new hit single.

"Gawd, I love this song!" she squealed, shimmying her pale, freckled shoulders. "And I agree with Leesh. This party rocks!" She grinned as she spotted her long-time boyfriend, Derrick Harrington from across the lawn and wiggled her fingers flirtatiously in greeting. Massie smiled fondly at her two best friends and nodded.

"Of course it's awesome. I threw it," she said in a 'duh' voice, flicking a perfect chestnut curl into place. Yes, the party was fabulous- hot boys, pounding music that no one could resist dancing to, the smell of barbecued burgers and corn on the cob. But her mood was considerably dampened at the knowledge that, after a couple days, Alicia would fly off to Spain to see her family, Dylan would be interning at her mom's studio, Kristen would head out for soccer camp and Claire would begin her job working at Barnes and Noble. Leaving Massie bored and alone for the rest of the summer with nothing but a stack of old Teen Vogues and Gossip Girl reruns to keep her company. "Cute dress by the way," she added, glancing approvingly at the redhead's lime green and white striped terry-cloth tube dress. They grew silent for a moment as Olivia Ryan ran past them screeching _No! Stop it, Chris! Stop! This is real Donna Kar- AHH! _as Chris Plovert ran after her, drenching her with a single pull of his Super Soaker trigger.

"Ooh... Eye candy, two o'clock!" Alicia raised a perfectly plucked brow and smirked. "Dibs!"

The other two swiveled around to see an unknown boy come out the back door and onto the porch, looking slightly lost. As Dylan and Alicia stared shamelessly and began squealing over how hot the new kid was, Massie narrowed her amber eyes and surveyed him. There was something familiar about the way his luxurious reddish-blonde hair shone unnaturally in the twilight, the way his mouth melted into the most seductively playful grin, the way his cobalt eyes seemed to sparkle as Claire Lyons bounded into his arms without warning, giggling.

"Looks like he's taken Leesh," Dylan piped up unnecessarily as Alicia narrowed her eyes at the two and pursed her lips.

"Puh-lease. If I'm not mistaken, Claire is still with her precious _Josh,_" she spat with more than a hint of venom. It was no surprise that Alicia held a silent grudge against the newest member of the PC for 'stealing' her boyfriend, even though Josh himself had told her she was shallower than a puddle and couldn't date someone who cared more about gossip and Ralph Lauren than him (to which Alicia responded with a slap and a "My daddy will sue you!"). "Besides, who in their right minds would choose Kuh-laire over me?"

"Josh Hotz!" Dylan coughed and took another sip of her lemonade. Alicia ignored her and straightened her navy Ralph Lauren polo (paired with white linen short-shorts from JCrew and red silk Juicy Couture headband for a patriotic-party look) before sauntering away. Massie and Dylan watched in amusement as she not-so-subtly pushed Claire out of the way. She smiled flirtatiously, twisting a strand of her lustrous raven hair around her manicured finger before leaning in conspiratorially to whisper something in his ear. The boy then backed away slightly and said something to her with a sympathetic grin, causing her smile to drop like a dead fly and stomp away.

"Ehmagawd..." Dylan squinted her Bobbi Brown-outlined eyes in recognition. "Is that... _Todd Lyons?_"

Massie promptly began choking on her virgin strawberry daiquiri. Todd Lyons? The bratty younger Lyons who had stalked her shamelessly, tried to hit on her every time she was forced into his presence, and (she inwardly cringed at the memory) stolen her first kiss? The one she had deemed an annoying as hell, slimy, disgusting slug that didn't deserve to even step foot on, let alone live on, her property? When, in the name of Jacob Black, had he transformed into an Abercrombie model? She vaguely remembered Claire sobbing over the phone about him going away to boarding school, but she had been too distracted by the start of tenth grade and her rather nasty breakup with Danny Robbins to really listen. Gone was the scrawny, dirty eleven-year-old brat who ran around in Spiderman underwear. Say hello to the Greek god-reminiscent high school freshman with a six pack, a flirty grin and (undoubtedly) girls like Alicia who were all over him.

"Todd Lyons?" Alicia returned to their side, trying to mask her bitter expression with disdainful disgust. "Ugh, good thing I didn't give him the time of day. He'll always be the snot-nosed slime ball to me."

"Really, Alicia?" Kristen Gregory's voice came from behind them and they turned to see the sporty blonde shaking her chlorine-soaked hair out with a towel. "Because if I heard correctly, he told you that he doesn't go for girls who have such low self esteem that they need to get plastic surgery done to make their boobs bigger."

Dylan and Kristen burst into laughter as Alicia shot her an evil glare. Massie chuckled, but couldn't understand why she suddenly felt a strange sense of relief at Todd's words. "Love Drunk" ended, and a new song began to play from the speakers. Immediately, nearly everyone present at the party began pairing off and slow dancing.

"12:51 by The Strokes!" Kristin clasped her hands together excitedly and her aqua eyes skimmed the crowd for her boyfriend. "I adore this song! Oh, there's Dempsey!" And with that, she sprinted across the freshly mowed lawn to her sexy, Tarzan-cum-Hollister model-esque boyfriend and threw her arms around his neck.

"Dylan, milady. Would you honor me with a dance?" Derrick Harrington had clambered out of the pool and sank into a deep bow, his wet, dirty blonde hair and wide chocolate brown eyes making him look more like a hyperactive golden retriever than usual. Dylan giggled and took his hand. He dragged her to the center of the dance floor and they began to sway, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck and his tanned arm protectively around her slender waist. A few couples away, Claire and Josh were slow dancing as well- the combination of Claire's Taylor Swift-inspired, sun-soaked curls, glitzy navy, crimson and white bandeau Chanel bikini and Josh's Taylor Lautner-esque looks (yes, six pack included), they looked like an glamorous Hollywood couple, their wet skin and hair practically glistening under the soft glow of the tiny strung lights and paper lanterns. Alicia mumbled something along the lines of making Josh jealous and grabbed Cam Fisher from his conversation with Allie-Rose Singer on the edge of the pool and tugged him close to their exes.

"Hey, now... What's a beautiful girl doing here by herself?" a taunting voice asked behind her, and she rolled her eyes, preparing herself to see Kemp Hurley or some random pervy B-lister she hadn't wanted to invite but her mother forced her to. Instead, her breath caught in her throat as Todd Lyons grinned down- when had he gotten so tall?- at her, leaning casually against the edge of the gazebo. "That's should be a federal crime," he continued, not breaking eye contact. "Someone as gorgeous as yourself shouldn't have to sit out a dance, you know."

"Ever the charmer, Lyons," Massie drawled, pretending to look bored while her heart thumped traitorously against her chest. "Now why would I ever want to dance with you?"

"You don't want to look like a lame, uh, what was the term? Oh yeah, _LBR, _standing by yourself at your own party." He smiled victoriously as she opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of a comeback.

"Fine, fine," she sighed and took his stretched hand, trying hard to ignore the electricity that coursed through her veins as she did so. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked as she reluctantly entwined her hands at the nape of his neck. Shutting her eyes for a moment, she tried hard not to breathe in the scent of that _delicious _cologne.

_Talk to me, now I'm older. Your friend told you cuz I told her..._

"Boarding school's done you some good, Lyons," she sighed, trying not to let her amber-eyed gaze travel over his perfectly sculpted face for a second too long. "For once you look like you haven't climbed out of a dumpster."

"Hmm..." He looked thoughtful. "I was under the impression that you liked your boys _dirty_." He gave her a lecherous grin and she let out a tiny gasp.

"Dirty?_ Moi? _Hell to the no, Lyons junior. I prefer-"

"Sexy redhead younger brothers of your best friend?"

"Ew, no! I hate-"

"The fact that you're getting butterflies in your stomach, which we both know are caused by me?"

"I really want to-"

"Rip off my shirt and take me right now? Dirty, dirty thoughts you have there, Block." She fought the urge to slap that stupid, adorable smile off his pretty-boy face. There was a moment of silence as he (conceited prick) basked in his victory and she stared resolutely at the back of Claire's head, hoping to telepathically send her the _Get over here, I'm being seduced against my will by your fucking brother _message she kept repeating in her mind.

"Kiss me now that I'm older..."

"What?" She snapped out of her reverie and stared in shock at his bemused face.

"It's a line from the song, Massie," he said slowly, clearly trying to fight the amused smile that was growing across his face. He placed his mouth close to her Cartier-diamond studded ear and continued, "_I won't try to control you... Friday nights have been lonely; take it slow but don't warn me..._"

She felt an icy shiver go down her spine and he smiled, pulling away slightly.

"What are you doing Friday night?" he asked in an almost too-casual voice for it to be an innocent inquiry.

"Friday Night sleepover with the PC," she sniffed, looking away from his warm cerulean eyes. "Duh."

"Well..." In a quick maneuver, he twirled her like they were doing the waltz and dipped her low, causing her to let out a small yelp and hang onto his neck for dear life.

"I think..." His breath, cool and minty, felt like a breeze against her bare neck.

"That you..." That stupid, stupid seductive grin was on his face again.

"Should change your plans..." His lips were close. Much too close. Just millimeters away....

"And give me a call." And he pulled away, smirking at her blushing face. His arms dropped from her waist and, with a final squeeze of her hand, he walked away, just as the last few chords of the song ended. She stood, rooted to the spot. No boy had ever, ever left her hanging like that before. As though he could feel her eyes on his back, he turned around and winked before disappearing through the patio doors of the estate.

Maybe this summer wouldn't be so boring after all...

* * *

**review, por favor?**


End file.
